Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 7 of the Manga " When You Want to Turn a Lie Into Truth ( Part 1 ) " Previously In an unlikely turn of events at the Game Center one afternoon, and quite by coincidence, Ritsu is being embraced by Ami, right as Uta returns from buying drinks from a vending machine. Uta gets to meet Ami, the girl that is determined to conquer Ritsu and have him proclaim her as his only girlfriend. Ami's sexy fashion style seems to resonate with and trouble Uta. While all smiles, nonetheless, figurative lightening bolts are exchanged between the two girls. This dilemma is settled by means of a video game battle-to-the-death between Uta and Ami. After a momentous struggle, Ami loses, but wants to be friends with Uta after all. And she has not given up on Ritsu, not by a long shot ! Chapter Overlook Uta wakes up in the wee hours of the morning in a cold sweat, after having a bad dream. In the dream, Ami accomplished what she set out to do; have Ritsu proclaim her as his only girlfriend, and have him tell Uta that he was only 'pretending' with her. That dream continued to haunt her at breakfast, at school, and during the rest of the day. Her troubles do not go unnoticed by her girl schoolmates, and they band together to help her, at least they think so. After school, Uta and the girls go shopping downtown for a new fashion style for Uta to wear on her next date with Ritsu. Their choice for Uta is a cocktail dress dripping with erotic and sexy vibes, along with super-spike high heels. Uta then asks Ritsu to take her to the movies next weekend. This he does. What will he think of his 'cute, little sister' wearing a very adult-oriented outfit out in public as his 'girlfriend' ? Does Uta even know why she is doing something like this ? This Chapter's Story Ami and Ritsu are linked together, arm in arm. Ami makes the proclamation---We decided to begin dating one another and going out together. Ritsu bluntly proclaims that he was only pretending when he was with his little sister ! " no! No !!! NOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!! " Uta wakes up in a cold sweat, her heart filled with fear, and screaming to herself. It all was a Bad Dream ! And the sun isn't even up yet. Morning finally comes. In the kitchen, Uta is cooking tamago-yaki. However, her mind is elsewhere. Ritsu brings her to her senses when the food in the pan has blacken and is smoking. Walking to school together, before they part ways, Ritsu casually asks what is wrong. Uta answers 'nothing', as she walks into and grazes her head on a telephone pole. She then relates her bad dream to him, but he counters with the thought that no way that dream can ever be true ! Uta feverishly grabs his hand, and wants to walk hand-in-hand, stating that they are 'lovers' out in public anyway. Uta's situation today does not get much better. At her all-girl's school, at lunchtime with her girl companions, one of them has to remind Uta that she is trying to eat with her chopsticks upside down. Later in class, Uta did not answer, even when pointedly called on by the teacher. In the hallway, she was carrying a stack of papers, tripped, and scattered the papers all over. Finally, Uta 'comes clean' to one of the girls, and although not telling her about the bad dream, nonetheless, indicates to her that she, Uta, was thinking how to get Ritsu to look at her even more so as his attractive, unique, special girlfriend. The companion responds that isn't Uta already his girlfriend ? Uta states that it would be so nice to 'look more mature' . . . . . . ! Two other girls join in the conversion with bits of useless advice. Uta offers the thought that because Ritsu attends a co-ed school, therefore she worries about other cute girls that will be there with him ( Ami, for instance ? ). Uta's hand is held, and one of the girls tells her, in no uncertain terms, that she is " THE CUTEST " ! She follows up with the comment that her school friends will make her so cute, that he won't even look at other girls !!! After school, four girls, all friends of Uta, are conscripted and banded together to take on this Divine Mission of Mercy. They escort Uta to the downtown Girls Fashion store and make her uber cute ! Uta is made to try on various outfits, including a Gothic/Lolita outfit. Styles she never even considered wearing at all, ever. After many fashion trials and tribulations, the oldest girl states her honest opinion on what is best and will work--- " After all, to please a nice guy, don't you need a little exposure ??? " " Exposure ? " " Really ? " That evening, Uta sends a text message to her Onii-chan next door in his room. She wants to see a movie next weekend ! Another date ? Sure ! Next Saturday afternoon, waiting outside on the front porch, Ritsu is greeted by Uta. She makes her entrance. Both are ready to walk to the movie theater. The fashion style Rock Concert with Fireworks are about to begin !!! Uta's new outfit for this date hits Ritsu like a ton of bricks ! >>>An all-black halter dress that looks like an adult's cocktail dress and fits like a tight leotard >>>A leather choker with a cute bow on the front >>>Completely bare shoulders >>>Low cut neckline barely covering her boobs >>>See-through chiffon sleeves >>>The dress has a micro mini-skirt hemline, and below the hips consists entirely of huge, sexy ruffles >>>She is wearing super sheer pantyhose that looks like completely bare legs, for the first time ever >>>Fetish super-spike high heels with a leather strap and a pearl chain around her ankles " Uta looks somewhat different today . . . . . . " , is the only thought to pop into Ritsu's mesmerized mind ! " Let's go ! " Omake ( No Omake for this chapter. ) Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita A manga fan, with their comments in the Fan's Comments section, really 'hit the nail on the head' as to why Uta changed her fashion style for this particular date. For quite some time, Uta's fashion style might be called 'everyday casual'. However, for her First Date with Ritsu, she altered her style to 'cute casual', with the declaration that she researched Ritsu's favorite fashion style for teenage girls and found that to be pretty dresses. Therefore, she began wearing more pretty dresses. This she had continued to do, until this chapter. What caused her to reconsider and change her style from cute, sweet, and innocent casual, to that of revealing, erotic, and sexy ? Possibly, three recent factors may have come into play to affect Uta's fashion sense. One, Uta had been given a large dose of Ami's fashion style of provocative, erotic, and sexy dress and presentation when the two girls played the video game together. Uta may have become envious of Ami, since all the teen boys seem to always be 'falling all over themselves' to associate with her. Plus Ami has repeatedly given hints, subtle or not so subtle, that she wants to impress and befriend Ritsu and be his only girlfriend. Ami is a gyrau girl, after all ! ''Two, the dream that Uta had that recent night seemed to have frightened her. In the dream, Ritsu was supposedly telling her that he is going to begin dating Ami, instead of her. The implication being that supposedly Ritsu has changed, and accepted the erotic, sexy style of the gyaru girl. Whereas in the past he has said to himself, at least, that he dislikes that fashion style quite a bit, now Ritsu is doing an about face ! 'Three','' when Uta's girl classmates come to understand that she is dating a 'boyfriend', they think that they must immediately impose upon Uta the supposedly standard fashion style that boys supposedly like, namely, revealing, erotic, and sexy. Their Mission of Mercy to locate and purchase an erotic, sexy outfit for Uta's next date, seemed to them to be 'just what the doctor ordered' ! Uta went with them and bent and folded to their will ! Whatever reason, or combination of reasons may have been brought into play, Uta knuckled under, and consented to buy and wear the sexy outfit that is so unlike her personal and favorite fashion styles. Uta is not to be harshly blamed or criticized for her choice of clothing for this date, indeed, her outfit actually has a lot going for it, despite the misguided intentions. The outfit really 'fills the bill' for it's intended purpose, to knock Ritsu 'for a loop' emotionally, and show off in public that she was obviously Ritsu's intimate lover!!! Some could say that Uta really did look good in that outfit, and did it justice ! Uta's more grievous error of judgement lies in the fact that she was so easily dissuaded from following her own heart and preferred fashion style, and was talked or influenced into wearing a style that is so not her true demure or sweet, loving personality. MANGA FAN'S COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER Clive Neilson / 16 weeks ago / 5 likes I feel like her new outfit doesn't fit her style, it kinda messes everything up, and lowers her attractiveness, IMAO. Actually it's mainly the really short and frilly skirt that's the problem... Peter Ayate / 10 weeks ago Clive Neilson---Yea, its good to have a little exposure, but that skirt is too much! It reduces the cuteness and attractiveness. John Hall / 29 weeks ago / 2 likes OMG UTA !!!! ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS LET YOUR HAIR DOWN AND YOU LOOK 3 YEARS OLDER!!!! Jack Dapper / 49 weeks ago / 2 likes I think some black arm gloves gloves would've looked better on her. Kevin Thomas / 1 year ago I don't know how I feel about it. As a gentleman, Ritsu should give her a compliment her new outfit. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 9 months ago / 12 likes Uta is wearing the perfect blend of cute & sexy. However, she is way, way outside of her normal, sweet, attractive recent fashion style of wearing pretty dresses, like she has been doing on dates. She is off-base because she is trying to imitate Ami's fashion style, and not paying attention to her own heart. That may not work to her advantage. That dream of hers, and her schoomates opinions may also factor in as to why she is doing such a radical fashion style. To a degree, it all depends on Ritsu. I guess ! Nyzam Kakeru / 1 year ago Tonight we dine in hell . . . . . . . Category:Chapter Stories and Info